random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki Van Status 2: The Trip that Becomes an Adventure
Like the first one, only CCs can add sections, but the sections can be edited by anyone once it's created. Last time on Random-ness Wiki Van Status, the gang was lost in the middle of nowhere because the Van became self aware and threw us overboard. *an RV with No Stop Truck Stop passes by* CCs and Cream: .....ARE WE IN- Sometime later CCs and Cream: Guys! Did you see that? Everyone else: /=| CCs and Cream: HEY! PHINEAS AND FERB!!! HEY!!!!! Everyone else: Shut up. *CCs and Cream catches on the RV and finds Phineas and Ferb looking at the window* Phineas: Hey kid! Isn't it a little dangerous to hang on out here? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it is. Phineas: Huh. Climb in here! CCs and Cream: Okay. Phineas: You can also help out in our diner at the top of the RV. CCs and Cream: You mean, No Stop Truck Stop? Phineas: That's what it is. CCs and Cream: Sure! *CCs and Cream climbs in *What are you gonna do in No Stop Truck Stop? *ACF01: Im a waiter...of couse... *Mochlum: Im waitin for mah pie.... yeah I still havent gotten mah pie. *Redsox1099:I'm checking out a three headed toooaaaadddd! *Livin' in a fun house: well, since an armadillo is my pillow and my cab is my abode, i just came in for a little bit a home on the road. However with CC00.................. Prof. Wright: Wheere amm Iy? Linda: At the ♪MEEEEEEEXICAN JEEEEEEEEEEWISH CULTUAL FESTIIIIVAL!♪ Oyle! Prof. Wright: COOL! Where do I start? Linda: I dunno. Maybe pokin' a pinata. Prof. Wright: OKAY! Later that day... Phineas: So your van became self-aware and threw you guys overboard? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it did. Ferb: Just like our Giant Jump Ropping Robot and Phineas Tower. CCs and Cream: Yup. Phineas: Ferb, I know another thing we're gonna today! We're gonna recreate their van! All of the Random-ness Wiki: YAY!!! Since Phineas and Ferb are recreating our vehicle, they have decided to add fun additions to the van. What do you wanna add? *KFC! *BOMBS! *COKE DISPENSER! *BOMBS! *CANDY DISPENSER! *BOMBS! *FUNHOUSE! *BOMBS! *BOUNCY HOUSE! *BOMBS! *MCDONALDS *DAIRY QUEEN *PIE! *GIANT SWIMMING POOL WITH EVRYTHING *BEANS! (Gets whacked with a brick) *LASER TAG ARENA! *PORTALS TO APETURE SCIENCE AND BLACK MESA! *Redsox1099:MAH TEMPUR-PEDIC BED BACK!!!!! *BOMBS! *MACHINE THAT BANISHES RATED A FOR AWESOME, SECRET MOUNTAIN FORT AWESOME, AND PROBLEM SOLVERZ! *BOMBS! *ALL OF THE AWESOME TV SHOWS ON THE 200IN 3D TV FLAT SCREEN (with NO 3D glasses) Later that night... CCs and Cream: Thanks Phineas and Ferb!! Phineas and Ferb: You're welcome! CCs and Cream: Oh, there you are Perry! Here Phineas. *gives him Perry* Phineas: Thanks. *kh2cool starts to drive the van* CCs and Cream: Bye! The rest of Random-ness Wiki: BYE!!! *the RV starts to disappear into the distance* CCs and Cream: Okay guys, it be dinner time. *King Harkinian appears* King Harkinian: Really? CCs and Cream: Shoo! Get out!!! *King Harkinian disappears* CCs and Cream: I'll be cooking food here. What do ya want guys? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I'll have fried chicken and for dessert, ICE CREAM Mochlum: BOMBS! S&K: ...May? Or is this really Iris in disguise? CCs and Cream: .....Okay. I'm cooking May and Iris for S&K's dinner. That's what you want right? Alrighty then. Whitney: I'm not May! I tricked you! S&K: Whitney is my rival! MILTANKS AND CLEFAIRYS ARE EVERYWHERE Tornadospeed: It chould be worse! The Chairman could be here! *The Chairman arrives* Tornadospeed: Oh snap. The battle starts- S&K vs Rival Whitney! *puts the battle in a hidden arena in the van* CCs and Cream: Okay, now that THAT'S through... *whips up everyone's food* CCs and Cream: Heyahs! (Here!) At midnight... ...everyone is sleeping.....except for CCs and Cream. CCs and Cream felt like something is very different around here, so he looked outside and...well.....it had this playing as background music. What do you think the van is at right now? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I think were in Mario Land... Redsox1099: It could be either that, Nintendo Land, or Wii Land. If I hear any moar Mario music, it's probably the first one. Mochlum: BOMBS! Mario Land. Where at... CHEESELAND!!! CCs and Cream: Cheeseland? Oh no, no, no, no... ..... CCs and Cream: I call eating all of the mozzarella sticks. Mochlum: CHEESEBOMBS? IS THIS HEAVEN? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I CALL THE CHEEZITS! MarioPhineas76: I CALL TEH CHEETOS! NermalTheBunny: Did somebody say cheetos? MarioPhineas76: Yes and there my Cheetos! You can't have them >:D *eats Cheetos Suddenly Something bad happens. *CCs looks at the van* CCs and Cream: HOLY CWAP! THE VAN IS SINKING IN HOT MELTING CHEESE!!! *CCs tries to pull out the van* Help CCs and Cream? NermalTheBunny: I'll save you! Mochlum: (throws bombs at van) Tornadospeed: IT'S LE VAN! LE VAN! COEMETH FORTH, LE VAN! NermalTheBunny: AAAHH!!! Kh2cool:Uh oh why'd you throw a bomb at the van now its exploding and were in the middle of the desert somehow. The middle of the desert Woody:Its no use of trying to find another way out. Kh2cool:'''Woody's right when we get out of the desert were gonna have to buy a new van.That's about 3000 times better that it.But for now lets just keep walking.Until we make it out the desert. '''Alvin:Wait Phineas can you rebuild the van? NermalTheBunny: Yes. Phineas:Sorry but I don't have any power tools Alvin,we'll just follow Kh2cool's steps. (a 6 hours later) Kh2cool:Oh we've been walking for hours. Dudley:Yeah and i'm so thirsty.. Kh2cool:Okay you all can have some water (pulls water out of backpack).Here you go Dudley. Dudley:Its empty! NermalTheBunny: NOOO!!! Kh2cool:Who drank up all the water?! Greg:I was thirsty. Kh2cool:How about we just go to sleep. Greg:Sounds great so be but uh...are we going to be sleeping on the desert sand? Kh2cool:Its all we got so yes were sleeping on the floor. Jessie:Yeah i'm really tired. NermalTheBunny: I'm tired. (everyone falls asleep) Tornadospeed: (is not asleep) WOOHOO! MOAR BOMBS! (Throws bombs) YEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Kh2cool:Ouch Ouch Ouch! NermalTheBunny: AAAHH!!! Dudley:I'm so thirsty!! Tornadospeed: Here, have a toilet. (gives) Mochlum: I built a rock! Now we can escape! NermalTheBunny: Yay! Tornadospeed: YEAH!!!!!1 Move over I'm driving. (hops on) NermalTheBunny: Come on everybody, let's go! Kh2cool:Aww nuts... okay. Redsox1099: I CALL SHOTGUN! LET'S GO TO THE VAN STORE! YAAAAAAAAAY! HURAY FOR RANDOM TECHNOLEGY FROM SPONGEBOB! (rocket ship goes up into sky) Doofensmirtz:Were still stalking them right? Lotso:Yes. (Throws bomb at ship) Kh2cool:Oh no the ship is gonna explode! NermalTheBunny: Oh my god! (ship explodes and everyone falls from the sky and lands back in desert) AwesomeCartoonFan01: So, let's see, the van is gone, were in desert, and we have no food, so WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?! I WANT SOME CHEESECAKE NOW! Tornadospeed: Guys, I think I have the solution. *Solution disappears* Tornadospeed: DANGIT AwesomeCartoonFan01: Hm. I GOT IT! We...DIG A HOLE TO CHINA! NermalTheBunny: China rocks! Tornadospeed: PERFECT!!!! *Digs a hole then dies in the Earth's core* Gray Pea Shooter: '''LETS EAT SOME CHINESE! (Food not people) Appa:(lands on ground) Kh2cool:everyone on appa! '''NermalTheBunny: Come on everybody, let's go on the appa! (gets on appa and he flies away) Kh2cool:Wow now were out the desert. NermalTheBunny: Mission acommplished. The deserted island (later that night in the city Appa accidentally kicks us all off his back and we fall into a deserted island) Kh2cool:Wow were in a deserted island.And it looks like were stranded. Gray Pea Shooter: *Shakes fist in appa's general direction* Grrr... NermalTheBunny: Thanks. Kh2cool:Aww don't be so hard he just a widdle flying bision. Gray Pea Shooter: True...BUT WE FELL FOR LIKE 100 FT! *Takes out Anti-Aircraft Gun* Im gonna shoot him down! Tornadospeed: How original. HEY LOOK A SPONGE AND A STARFISH! Gray Pea Shooter: WERE?!? Tornadospeed: I dug them up! :D SpongeBob: Hi! NermalTheBunny: Hello! Tornadospeed: o: Mochlum: (slowly starts pulling out shotgun) Gray Pea Shooter: 0_0 *Shoots with Anti-Aircraft Gun* (starts to rain) NermalTheBunny: Aw crap. Kh2cool:we better find shelter. Dudley:All its just a little rai-(gets shocked by lightning) NermalTheBunny: Rain? Tornadospeed: (Dives into ocean) Tornadospeed: (From underwater) WOOHOO! (gargled) ohh shnapp (drowns) NermalTheBunny: You need goggles and a snorkle. (One annoying edit conflict later) NermalTheBunny: sleeps Gray Pea Shooter: Lol. *Drives AA Gun into a cave* ELMO: AA GUNS CAN'T MOVE! Gray Pea Shooter: It has wheelz. Ken:'' ''Deal with it! Mochlum: (still slowly pulling out shotgun, but in rain) .....wait, where did Spongebob go? Patrick: I'm still here! Mochlum: (finally finishes pulling out his shotgun) Thanks for telling... hehehe Gray Pea Shooter: *Pulls out lazor pistil* *aims at patrick* Mochlum: FIIRE! Kh2cool:Lets find shelter. Tornadospeed (thinking): Uh oh, he's gonna kill us all! Tornadospeed: KEVIN! CHOCOLATE! (Everyone stares at me) Tornadospeed: DANGIT! NermalTheBunny: I win! I like Trains kid: I LIKE TRAINS! Tornadospeed: YES! Kh2cool:Everyone lets go to bed. (Lies on ground) Gray Pea Shooter: *Sneaks off into the night* AwesomeCartoonFan01: If only Phineas and Ferb were here...I GOT IT! We can call them and they can help us! NermalTheBunny: Maybe they will help us! Tornadospeed: I spilled my milk D: NermalTheBunny: D: CCs and Cream: Ehh...I'm bored. *uses the only teleporter the group has and teleports back home...with only himself and the teleporter* Everyone else: WHAT THE- *boom* Gray Pea Shooter: *Comes back* Were did everone go? Spongebob:Actually I was here the hole time... Kh2cool:IRK. Gray Pea Shooter: *Shoots Spongebob with mustard* Kh2cool:How's the rocket coming Simon? Simon:Good we'll be able to get the ship ready (everyone gets in ship) Tornadospeed: (gathers a platter of tropical food) The large city (The gang goes into a large city when their ship breaks) Kh2cool:Again! Tornadospeed: GUYS I BROUGHT SOME FOOD... (sees broken ship) aw dang. Kh2cool:Don't worry if we scatter around the sitty we might be able to find some money because were broke.... Gray PEa Shooter: LOOK TE ROBBERS ARE ROBBING THE GOLD DEPOSTORY! Dudley:Oh i gotta eat something! (eats robbers money) AwesomeCartoonFan01: Aw, Dudley- Hey wait! I got a BILLION bucks in my pockets... Redsox1099: Good! We can buy a exact replica of the old van, with three new adaptations! One: Not much Artificial Intelligence, so it won't become self-aware like the first van. Second: It must be all-terrain capabile so it wouldn't trap us in random places like the second van. Third: A Indestructable defense system with a inpenitrable shield, cloaking camoflauge, and a bunch of missiles, bombs, and EMPs in order to down the villians van, helicopter, and/or any other type of transportation. What do you think of my idea? Kh2cool:IDK (stomatch rumbles) lets spend it on food instead! Faves3000:(Pops up out of nowhere,because he wasnt in this until now)I have INFINITE money...im gonna spend it on a serously detailed TRON replica...(Spends it on seriously detailed TRON replica)Well,thats that.Now for a new van,with one new feature...we can actually TALK to it!It knows everything.BUt it wont be that self-aware,like Redsox said.And also add a GPS.That'd also be helpful.Whadd'ya think? Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip Category:Kentucky Fried Chicken Lovers! Kh2cool:Okay so everybody hop-(opens door but van busts apart) It was made out of paper clips,cardboard and tape.We wasted half of our money and the last little bit is for plane tickets. (gang catches plane to the kingdom of the world) Kingdom Kh2cool:This is the last place our van could be...lets not be in a rush to find the van but who's up for adventure? All:Me! Kh2cool:The van could be here somewhere.Geeze the world just wants us to stop having a vehicle. Woody:Wait! There's our old van! It got blasted in the sky and is falling down and water fa-ll. Kh2cool:(looks at telescope) oh no...it looks like its 4 miles away everyone run like the wind. Bullseye:Oh yeah. (Woody,Buzz,Kh2cool,Alvin,Simon,Theodore and Spongebob ride on bullseye) Kh2cool:Okay that was not me.But lets go with it. (van falls down water fall and almost hits water) Kh2cool:Its gonna hit the water everyone it! (everyone falls off cliff and tries to grab the van)